To be loved by you
by Note-Keeper
Summary: Zero and Yuuki are finally together. To be love by Yuuki is the best thing that happen to him and he knows Yuuki feels the same way. But what if Kaname returns and tries to retrieve Yuuki from Zero? To what extent can their love survive?


**Hey guys! This is yet another ZERO/YUUKI love story. Hope you guys like it and please feel free to leave any reviews that you may want to include in the following chapters. Thanks..:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Best thing I ever had…<strong>

_**Zero emerges out of his sleeping position as a loud crash from the kitchen echoes the whole room. He has fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Yuuki to return from her evening duty. As usual, he wasn't doing his duty, not because he wasn't bothered at all but because he is ill. Run. But a sudden, agonizing headache punctures in, causing him to scream in pain, to pain where he nearly finishes all his breath from his lungs. He breathes heavily, trying to recover the air he just lost. The sound coming from the kitchen stopped. Deafening silence. This only caused him to worry even more. Then, loud footsteps broke the silence. A brunette quickly but gently caressed his temples. It felt surprisingly relaxing for Zero. The pain was uplifted. He knows whenever she's near; no pain will be felt as her touch is a healing touch, who only works with him. Only with him.  
><strong>_

"_**Zero, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" asked Yuuki in a worried tone.  
><strong>_

_**Zero inhaled her scent  
><strong>_

"_**Yuuki, Thank you. Thank you because you never left my side, ever and for that thank you so much." And he sweetly planted a kiss on her head. **_

_**Yuuki's eyes twinkled like sparkling stars. She only managed to whisper Zero's name. Overwhelming. She can feel Zero's love overpowering her sanity. She suddenly compressed her body tightly to his, radiating the warmth building up inside her heart. She can feel love, a true love from the only person she cherishes the most: Zero.**_

"_**I love you" Yuuki whispered as he lowered her head, leaning against his perfectly built shoulder, causing Zero to smile happily.**_

_**He cupped her face in between his palms. Intense glances were exchanged. Only an inch separating them, Zero travelled his fingers from Yuuki's forehead, then her rosy cheeks and her warm neck. He gently followed his fingers' traces with his lips; passionate kisses covered her forehead, cheeks, nose, leaving her lips pending for his touch. He continued his kisses until he reached her porcelain neck; Zero travelled his tongue in vertical strokes causing her to flinch in pleasure. Then, his gaze was once gained boring into hers. Slowly but passionately, her desire for his kiss was finally granted, they closed the gap in between as they shared an intimate kiss: slowly but reassuring. They are in sync; they are in love and they are both knowledgeable that: his heart is only for her and her heart is only for him.**_

_**Their lips parted as both tried to regain the air they lost. Immediately, Zero wrapped his strong arms around Yuuki's petite waist, triggering her to bury her face against his chest. Then Zero softly whisperes to her ear**_

" _**You are my only love;my life. I love you too my dear Yuuki"**_

_**His words caused her to blush but simultaneously, she felt so touched, her eyes watered in adoration. She knows this was real. It was too hard to resist him. But suddenly…**_

_**BANG!**_

"_**Oh no crap! I forgot I left the stove on. Crap!" she ran in horror while continuously mumbling "the head teacher will be so mad!" She ran into the kitchen and saw a devastating sight. It seems like her chicken soup devoured the whole kitchen, leaving no proof that the kitchen was previously clean. Every corner, every spot filled with big chucks of chicken and a million slats of soup. Zero laughed. He laughed and laughed endlessly. He couldn't handle his laughter at how amusing Yuuki was; he was so grateful to have her and it made him further realise that she is the best thing he ever had. **_

"_**what are you laughing at? Come on help me clean up!" she commanded while carrying a bucket and tons to towels. " wait hold on, just lie on the couch and rest, youre still ill." She continued as he pushed and punched Zero at the same time as he was still laughing. **_

"_**I'll help you out." Zero insisted.**_

"_**No way! No have a rest. Be well soon okay for me and don't be stubborn and just sleep already."**_

"_**Fine then. But are you sure you can handle it? The kitchen is quite huge for just one person to clean."**_

"_**Well of course I'll be fine. I'm Yuuki Cross for crying out loud!" She said proudly.**_

_**Zero gave up. " Ok then. Be careful though." And smiled.**_

_**Yuuki smiled down to Zero, who is now lying on the couch; in taking the peaceful view of his Zero and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Then she forcefully dragged herself back to the kitchen and scratched her head, feeling hopeless and gave a long deep sigh.  
><strong>_

" _**I think I'll be the one lying on the coach after cleaning this mess!"**_


End file.
